All I ask of you
by Queenbeth2
Summary: one-shot. ADMM NOTHING GROSS. Minerva has been engaged to Albus for years with the promise that they'll be married once he could protect her. Originally part of a bigger plot that I'll get around to writing. Based on the song All I ask of you


DC: I don't own HP but I wish I did because JKR is like my writing idol! But I do however own Melanie. She is my creation and I am her God ::evil laugh::

This was a cute little idea I had. If anyone thinks this coupling is strange and are turned off by the story let me just say that one of the sweetest things in my eyes are couples that have stayed together. Grew old together. And I think that Albus and Minerva make the CUTEST old couple. BTW I know the age difference may be a little different in this. But hey, it's fan fiction. Also said by JKR witches and wizards do in fact live longer then muggles.

This one shot is a side story to an idea I've had for a while but haven't written.

Minerva McGonagall walked through the cold halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She looked at the diamond ring on her finger. A sigh passed her lips as she walked. She had been wearing the ring for fifty years now. Waiting. Just patiently waiting. She had been thirty-five when he had given her the ring. She had clung to the promise of when he could protect her he would marry her.

She had given birth to a daughter out of wedlock and loved her more every day. Her little girl was now a woman hoping to marry the man of her dreams. Minerva let out a faint laugh as she thought about that. Both she and her daughter were engaged and not married. Her daughter had been engaged for fifteen years.

The aged professor lit her wand as she entered a dark corridor. Her gentle footsteps made a soft pitter-patter on the carpet. She gently hummed a song from her youth. Her hand holding her wand was swaying as if dancing. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." she sang softly her eyes glassing over with memory of love and youth.

She spun once in the dark corridor. She imagined herself in a flowing gown her hair swept up in knot of elegant curls. She sat on a bench her memory taking her back to a wonderfully decorated Great Hall. Sitting on a bench. Her seventh year at Hogwarts. A hand held out to her.

Flashback

She took the hand and the strong arm pulled her off the bench and into its owner's arms. "All I ask of you" played in the background. She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. His hand held her gloved, soft pink, one. His other hand rested gently on her waist. Her other hand held the skirt of her flowing powder pink gown as not to trip over it.

She lost herself in the gentle rhythm of the music and the depth of his loving blue eyes. "Minerva," he whispered softly in her ear. "You look exceptionally beautiful tonight." She looked at him. He spun her gracefully around the dance floor. They stopped mid-song and still holding her hand they walked into the garden. The music still played but it was fainter to them now. "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you - your fears are far behind you..." he sang softly. Minerva leaned her head on his shoulder. He ran one of her deep brown curls through his fingers.

"Albus, I can't even begin to say how much you…" she began. He put a finger on her lips. He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Love me," he whispered. "That's all I ask of you."

End flashback

"Minerva," a voice shook her from her romantic thoughts. She looked up at the owner of the voice. "Oh, Albus." She said standing. "I just drifted off."

"You don't have to give excuses Minerva." He said his blue eyes twinkling. He walked off leaving only a kiss on her hand. Minerva sat again. 'Christ, he still drives me mad with love.' She thought. 'I wonder if he even remembers.' Deciding she should get on with her patrol she stood up and walked down the halls again. Gently she sang the song she and her love danced to so long ago.

Albus walked through the hall again. He saw a classroom door ajar and wandered in. He smiled to himself as he saw the Mirror of Erised and a seventeen-year-old Harry Potter before it. He knew what the teenager was seeing. "Harry," he said lightly.

"Professor!" Harry said jumping. "I…um…a…" he stammered trying to find the words to explain why, even though he knew about it, he still stayed at the mirror. "It's quite all-right Harry. I understand the temptation." He said. "I too long to see things I wish I had."

"Socks?" Harry asked. Dumbledore chuckled. "You have quite the memory. But no, I too see the one thing my heart is denied."

"What might that be sir?" Harry asked. "Love," Dumbledore said. "When I look in the mirror, I wish I saw something as simple as socks. However, I see myself with the woman I love but cannot have." He said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But Harry, you must get to bed if you wish to win the quidditch cup." Harry nodded and walked back to the dorms.

Albus turned to the old mirror. Weathered by time as he was. He saw what he had longed for. He saw himself and Minerva, still young just after he had proposed to her. She was dressed in a simple white dress and he in wedding robes. They were smiling at each other and each was gently placing playful kisses on the other's cheeks and lips. But most of all they were glowing with the happiness the love brought them.

He felt a pair of thin arms wrap around arm. He looked down and saw Minerva. She said nothing. He reached one hand over and put it on hers.

A young girl, in her very late thirties walked in silently. She smiled to herself and with a flick of her wand soft music began to play. The couple were so lost in each other's thoughts they would believe they were imagining it.

Stepping out again she ran into Severus Snape. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. The girl pushed him down the hall not wanting to disturb, or meddle, more in the couple's affairs.

(A/N: Minerva's singing will be in italics and Dumbledore's will be underlined)

Albus took Minerva's hand. Slowly they began to spin to the music. "_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime..._" Minerva sang softly. _"Say you need me with you now and always... Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you..."_

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you - your fears are far behind you..." now he was singing to the gentle music they heard.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night... and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."_ The music was filling them and reminding them of faded memories. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...let me lead you from your solitude...."

Minerva felt all doubt that she still loved him leave as the spun like he had when she had fallen in love with him. "Say you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go too - Minerva, that's all I ask of you..." he sang changing the name to hers.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you... "_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._"

"_Say you love me..."_

"You know I do..."

"_Love me - that's all I ask of you... Anywhere you go let me go too... Love me - that's all I ask of you... "_

The music began to slow to a close. Neither seemed to notice they were lost in each other. Albus led her to the windowsill and they sat upon it. His arm was draped around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder.

Later

Albus opened his eyes as a ray of sun hit him. He gently shook Minerva awake. "What time is it?" she asked. "Still early." He replied. "I have some things I need to get done before classes start." Minerva said bitterly. She wanted to stay with her fiancé all day. Albus kissed her cheek gently and walked her to her classroom. He reached his office and sat down behind his desk. Fawkes looked at him expecting attention. He chuckled a bit and then patted the bird on the head.

He used a summoning spell and brought an album from his bookshelf. He opened it. There were a few older pictures of him and Minerva. He saw one from back when Minerva was pregnant with their daughter. She was glowing. Judging by the photo it was only a few months before she was due.

She was waving at him with one hand still resting on her swelled stomach. He smiled as he turned the page. He was holding his beautiful daughter. She had just been born too. His sweet little Melanie was so tiny at the time. He remembered, as he saw the picture just before that one, how scared Minerva was when their child came a month early. The picture was in the nursery. Little Melanie was in a special care unit. Little tubes were connecting to her keeping her alive, but she was still smiling at her parents.

He remembered that day all too well.

Flashback

Albus was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He was waiting for the news. His daughter was pre-mature. He had only caught a glimpse of the baby before she was hurried into a care unit. Minerva was in hysterics. He walked back into the room to find her still crying. He took her hand and held it. He knew they weren't as young as they used to be. They had been engaged for eleven years. The haunting of dark things kept them from marrying.

Tears were staining her cheeks. Every time a nurse came in she would beg then demand to see her baby. When the nurse would refuse she would get hysterical again and say that something had happened.

Finally Albus got her to sleep. The next morning they were allowed to see their daughter. Little Melanie looked so helpless in her bed. She was very small. Minerva put her hand on the clear plastic separating her daughter from her loving parents. The child's crystal blue eyes opened and she looked at her parents. A smile grew on Albus's face as he saw this.

"Hello Melanie." Minerva said softly trying not to cry. The gentle beeping of the machines beside them made the distraught mother feel much worse.

Finally, after a few days of magical treatment, they were able to hold their daughter for the first time. The nurses handed Minerva the bundle of little blankets with their daughter tucked inside. Albus watched nervously as the tiny child's face was shown.

She was indeed very small. Minerva, with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, held her tiny daughter as if she were made of glass. "Her name will be Melanie." She said. Albus smiled, the smile faded slightly as Minerva handed their daughter towards him.

"Minerva," he said uncertainly. Little Melanie was put in his arms and he clumsily held her for the first time. The little baby girl giggled and waved her tiny arms at him. He felt a strange feeling of unspeakable joy he had only felt once before, the day he proposed to Minerva.

End flashback

Sadly the old man turned the page. It was of him sitting on a hovering broomstick with a five-year-old Melanie clinging onto him for dear life. Closing the album he stood. He walked down the halls. Several hours had passed since he disappeared into his memories. He walked out and, using a portkey, arrived in the village.

Later

Minerva walked into her classroom expecting her class to be waiting. She found only Severus Snape. Looking very irritable.

"Dumbledore asked me to make sure you don't leave this room." He said dryly. Minerva rolled her eyes. "I have to teach my class."

"They've been excused."

"What?!"

"Dumbledore's given them the day off."

"He's gone mad." Minerva grumbled.

30 minutes later

Severus checked the time. "Dumbledore's in the ballroom." Severus said. Minerva was puzzled. Albus never used the ballroom. In fact most students were oblivious to the fact that the school even held a ballroom. In fact she was oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore had given the students a day off to go to the village. She walked down the halls and finally she reached her goal. She was going to kill the headmaster. She opened the doors and her jaw dropped.

She felt her clothes getting transfigured. Her eyes scanned the ballroom. The whole order of the Phoenix was there. Minerva felt a blush rise in her cheeks and her eyes locked on Albus. He was dressed up and wearing a big smile. She saw her daughter before her wearing a soft pink ball gown. "Congratulations mom." She said smiling.

Bridal music played and Minerva walked down the aisle. She arrived at the alter and Albus took her hand. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here." He said softly. Minerva smiled. "I would have waited forever."

"Okay as you two know this isn't a legal ceremony because I'm not really a minister."

Minerva saw that Harry was wearing minister's robes and holding a bible. "Mr. Potter why are you…"

"He volunteered." Albus said with a bright smile. "It was either Harry or Sirius." Minerva smiled. "Carry on then."

"Dearly beloved." Harry began when they heard a small chuckle. "Does this amuse you Sirius?" Harry asked putting his hands on his hips. Sirius stifled another laugh. Albus cleared his throat. Harry turned back to the couple and read from the written ceremony.

later

"By giving and receiving a ring you," Harry read pulling out his wand. "Promise your eternal, silencio, love." Minerva let out a small laugh as Harry shot his godfather with a silencing charm. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, just no tongue I wish to preserve my innocence." Everyone laughed at this and the two kissed.

Minerva never felt so happy finally she felt complete. She had everything she wanted. Every one applauded. Melanie hugged her parents and smiled brilliantly. She then left and got ready for the reception. Minerva and Albus sat down smiling and kissing each other.

They looked up when they heard familiar music. Sirius and Melanie were standing up in front with their voice magically magnified. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you." Sirius sang in a handsome voice.

Albus held out his hand to Minerva and pulled her to the dance floor. "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..."

(A/N: for the singing Sirius is underlined and Melanie is italics)

"_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime...Say you need me with you now and always... Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you..."_

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...let me lead you from your solitude....Say you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you..."

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you..."_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_ They looked at each other as they sang. Sirius's blue eyes held hers.

"_Say you love me..."_

"You know I do... " Their voices were fading.

"_Love me - that's all I ask…"_ the two trailed off.Suddenly Sirius removed the spell and kissed her deeply. Minerva and Albus laughed.

It was a wonderful night that would be treasured for all.

Okay I hope you guys liked it. Review! I may post the original idea this story came from. I most likely will. And about Sirius being in the story well I never said it was loyal to book five. That's just VERY depressing. Besides I've had the idea this started from since before book five and I'm not changing it. I JUST LOVE SIRIUS TOO MUCH!


End file.
